Mafia42 Rules
Mafia42 Rules and Regulations To ensure an enjoyable gaming environment for everyone, TEAM42 would like to inform all players of the actions that are considered a violation of our game rules as well as the measures that will be taken against them. The following offenses will result in a temporary account suspension the duration of which ranges from a few days to one week: *Using excessively vulgar language that can offend anyone. This includes too much cursing or use of offensive/obscene words. *Harassing, bullying, threatening or insulting other players through in-game chats, messages or postcards. *Exploiting the megaphone, room title, profile statement or final rebuttal for improper purposes or to bully/insult/shame/attack a specific player(s). *Acts of gamethrowing or trolling, such as intentionally ruining a game or consistently being AFK, or any other behavior that can be considered bad manners (e.g. excessive spamming or intentionally delaying a game). *Cheating during a Normal Game. Don't share gameplay information when playing with friends in real life. *Revealing your own username, asking other players’ usernames or trying to guess them, or using such information in a way that can affect the game during a Ranked Game. *Disclosing other players’ sensitive/personal information without consent on Megaphones, Final Rebuttals, room titles or any public Mafia42 community (Discord, Facebook, Reddit, etc.) Please Note that depending on the nature of the personal information shared and/or the frequency with which this infraction is committed, it may lead to longer duration of suspension or even a permanent account ban. The following offenses will result in an account suspension for a full month: *More serious cases of harassment/verbal abuse towards other players, including base personal attacks or name-calling (such as telling another person to hurt/kill oneself and/or others) and any derogatory statements about one’s race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, etc. Hate speech is not tolerated. *More serious abuse of megaphones/Final Rebuttals/room titles/profile status such as posting excessively abusive, violent, obscene, defamatory, or any other contents that can be racially, religiously, sexually, or otherwise objectionable, illegal or offensive. The following offenses will result in a permanent account ban: *Getting temporary-banned for the same offense multiple times. *Intentionally posting false/slanderous information or claims to be used against other players on Megaphone, Final Rebuttals, room titles, or any public Mafia42 community (Discord, Facebook, Reddit, etc.) *Exploiting, distributing or publicly informing other users of any game error, miscue, or bug which provides for an unintended disadvantage or advantage. The following offenses will normally result in an instant, permanent device ban without warning: *Getting, or having gotten one of your accounts banned (temporary or permanent) and continuing to commit the same infraction(s) with other accounts. *Using any form of cheating during a Ranked Game such as 1. sharing gameplay information with friends in real life or through online chatting or messengers, 2. intentionally gamethrowing in favor of other players, 3. using multiple devices during a game, etc. *Disrupting, or aiding/assisting in an attempt to disrupt the ability for the moderators or game developers to carry out their jobs. Such behavior includes (but is not limited to) making threats against the mods/developers, finding their personal information/contacts through inappropriate means and/or try to use such information against them, or intentionally spreading false information about the game or its moderators/developers. 'Important Notes' *The above rules are not exhaustive, and our moderators reserve the right to take actions against any inappropriate behavior if necessary. *Mods don’t ban users without appropriate reason or evidence. Any questions about moderation or request for appeal must be sent directly to our support email (support@mafia42.co.kr); do not argue about moderation matters in public communities in and out of the game. *If you find someone breaking the game rules or behaving inappropriately/rudely, the best course of action is to take a screenshot and report it to the game moderators using the support email. Resorting to personal attacks or name calling in response may lead to measures taken against your game account as well. 'How to Report Bad Conduct in Game' If you feel that someone has broken the rules, always take screenshots of the offense and report them here: support@mafia42.co.kr Please DO NOT call out the offending user or discuss the matter in public communities; this potentially leads to inflammatory remarks or more fights among users.